


Cinderella

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 牛郎店PARO奥尔公式光牛郎奥尔×社会人光





	Cinderella

光捏着塔塔露塞给他的名片站在了酒吧的门口。时钟刚敲过十点，这一角在四处灯火阑珊人生喧闹的街道上显得有些冷清。真的没问题吗，光收起名片，内心数了三下，推开了酒吧伊修加德的门。  
门内是截然不同的风景。恰到好处的光线让顾客隐于黑暗暧昧中，而绽放着笑容面容姣好熠熠发光的那些男人，大概就是塔塔露说的牛郎了。  
没错，这是光第一次到牛郎店，至于他是抱着怎样的目的，本人也不是很清楚。空气中弥漫着他不熟悉的氛围，这让光反射性的紧张，他假装镇定走过轻松愉悦，笑声连连的人群，要了一杯特制鸡尾酒，坐在了黑暗的角落。  
从光一本正经波澜不惊的表面上看不出来，他此时正进行着人间观察。  
吧台处，银色长发的精灵正依靠着料理台同一旁妆容精致的女士聊天，不，或许只是女士单方面的倾诉。他穿着的黑色衬衫贴着后腰，衬出好看的腰线和挺翘的臀部，若不是刚才看到他精致却轮廓分明的脸，仅一个背影，着实有些雌雄难辨的诱惑。噢，他前倾将上身压在了吧台上，衬衫下摆已经盖不住全部风光，洁白的皮肤在昏暗中格外显眼，低腰的皮裤也露出了……  
光喝了一口酒移开了视线。不得不说这对他的心造成了不小的冲击，黑暗似乎催生了什么含混的情愫。另一边，亮闪闪的水晶灯下，坐着黑发蓝瞳的精灵和亚麻金发的精灵。黑发的那位显然是这里的头牌，名片上也印着他近乎完美的脸。是叫艾默里克来着，这样一位眉清目秀的帅哥用月光石般闪耀的眼神看着你，说实话，光相信只要他开口，没有女人能够拒绝，全都会溺死在他的眼神中。  
不过头牌的称号不仅仅是脸能带来的，他和对话对象，总是保持着恰到好处的距离，不卑不亢，热情又不逾矩。打理的十分柔顺的黑色卷发让他显得如王子般高贵又有些惹人怜爱。  
光觉得他坐不住了，这里的男人段数太高了，还是桑克瑞德能给他安全感。就在他准备离去之时，他听到了热情洋溢的声音呼唤着他——虽然他并不认识来人，但那个一头银蓝发色的精灵直视着他，昭示了他的对话对象。  
“哦！挚友！你居然来这里了！我真是太开心了！”  
光一头雾水，没有这方面经验的他竟然手足无措，是新型诈骗方式吗，不，对方显然是这里的牛郎，那我曾经在工作中遇到过他吗，不，这样惹眼的精灵绝对是一眼难忘的。一时分神，腿长的精灵已经来到了他的身边。光正想说我不认识你，却看到了他蓝玉髓似的眼瞳，一闪一闪有些热切的盯着自己。  
光改口了，“是啊，好久不见。”  
精灵好像松了一口气。光不知为何这么感觉到，尽管他表面看上去没有丝毫变化，最多是那份笑容更加温暖。精灵转身，对着跟着他的那些还穿着制服的高中生，微笑着说，“抱歉啊，遇到了熟人，想叙叙旧。而且今天时间已经很晚了，你们该回去了哦？没关系，明天我还在这里等你们。”  
然后那些女子高中生就欢声笑语的结伴离开了。  
呵，男人。  
光以为这样自己也可以离开了，却没想到那人直接坐在了自己的身边，不过维持这一个还算适宜的距离。  
“刚才谢谢你了。”他欠身表示谢意，“你是第一次来这里吧，我是这里的员工，奥尔什方，希望没给你带来困扰。”  
光接过对方递来的名片，很简洁的印着名字，没有艾默里克那种帅的压迫感。他不知道是不是要报上自己的名字，还好对方马上给了他一个台阶。  
“能问下你的名字吗？”他的态度竟然有些小心翼翼，不像久经沙场的老手牛郎。  
“叫我光就好。”  
“光……真是个好名字，很适合你。”  
奥尔什方又绽放出了那温暖的笑容。这样的笑容更适合白天咖啡店里服务员或是邻家的年上小哥哥，纯粹的直击人心底，在这里显得有些太过耀眼了。  
不过光不能否认他心动了。奥尔什方是这里他第一个能产生亲近感的人。也难怪他那么受情窦初开的高中女生欢迎了。  
更何况是他专注于一人时的认真与热忱。  
光觉得自己要说些什么，谢谢又显得太过正式疏远，情急之下，他提了一个自己都觉得蠢的问题“你为什么知道我是第一次来？”  
当然是因为你一脸童贞，没有见过大场面还自乱阵脚啦。光在心里自问自答。  
“因为光先生就像光一样闪耀，如果你来我肯定能发现你。”  
奥尔什方这么说。他清澈的眼神透露的坚定和诚意，让光一秒就无条件的相信了他这不是套路。  
光真的很心动。  
“所以呢，你们这就约了下次一起去看美术展？”银发精灵问。  
结束了一天的工作，埃斯蒂尼安终于可以放下微笑回归本性，他喝着啤酒一下解开了三个扣子。这下衬衫真的什么都盖不住了。  
艾默里克看着这一幕皱起了眉头，这一蹙眉倒给他添上一些普通人的气息。“埃斯蒂尼安，系好你的扣子。”他将埃斯蒂尼安大开的领口合起，“奥尔什方……我相信你。”  
“噗……这种一见钟情的桥段，你们是小学生吗。”泽菲兰坐在房间一角，难得发表了评论。;  
奥尔什方身周弥漫的粉红泡泡将尖刻的讽刺一口吞下，他语调颇为轻快的接过了话，“虽然的确是一见钟情，但已经不是第一次见面了。”  
奥尔什方在光推门走进来的一瞬间就发现了。他拿着酒杯的手剧烈的抖动了一下，多亏他看上去与平时无异的笑容，让和他交谈的高中生们没有察觉。  
他怎么会来到这里？是来找人？还是单纯的来这里消遣？脑内产生了一百种想法，奥尔什方从来没觉得自己能如此像怀春的少女一样。十二神在上，希望我还有机会。  
要是被埃斯蒂尼安或者泽菲兰知道自己，一个工作了那么多年的牛郎，其实是第一次喜欢上一个人以至于看到脸就手足无措，将希望寄托于神明，一定会被取笑吧。  
他想起和光第一次相遇的那个早上。或许连相遇也称不上，只是他单方面的看到了光，然后坠入情网。光大约是在工作，他带着一包看上去就颇重的行李，却丝毫不受影响的从奥尔什方眼前的街道上奔跑过去。  
一见钟情确实足够幼稚烂俗，但无法控制。因为奔跑而乱糟糟的棕色短发，从敞开的领口露出的小麦色肌肤，扬起的衣角下矫健的身躯……还有那双蓝宝石样灵动深邃的眼睛。奥尔什方甚至忘了如何走路。  
喜欢上一个只看上一眼，话都没有说过，名字也不知道的男人，聪明的精灵自己也知道也多么可笑，所以他选择埋藏在心里。  
但是命运女神对他展现了微笑。  
“……”这是艾默里克。  
“……”这是泽菲兰。  
“……啧”这是埃斯蒂尼安。  
“……”奥尔什方从回忆中醒来，看到剩下三个精灵都用同一种眼神盯着他。  
“我很好奇是怎样的人能让国民男友中央空调如此失态。”泽菲兰评价。  
艾默里克埃斯蒂尼安都点头附和。  
光再一次来到伊修加德的时候已经没有了第一次的忐忑。时间还早，店内的客人还没有多少，他同上次一样，要了杯低酒精的鸡尾酒，坐到了角落。  
“把奥尔什方迷的神魂颠倒的就是你吗。”有人在旁边坐下，“只是个……普通人嘛。”  
光认出了他，是上次那个惹火的银发精灵，光还没想好如何回答这并不让人愉快的提问，又有人坐了过来。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，请端正下对客人的态度。”又一个人坐下，是艾默里克，两个高大的精灵一左一右将他夹在当中，艾默里克身上强力的池面气场和埃斯蒂尼安紧紧盯着猎物似的眼神让他有些如坐针毡。  
“光先生，您不用紧张，我们只是想看一眼奥尔什方的……梦中情人？”艾默里克揣摩着用语，却没想到梦中情人这个词让光的脸直接一秒变红。  
“你的措辞未免太过浪漫了，男朋友不就可以了。”泽菲兰也来了，他坐在光正对面的沙发上，彻底封住了去路。  
没有了退路的光反而镇定下来，他起挺直身板，稍稍仰起头迎上精灵们审视的目光。  
艾默里克……仔细去看，还是很好看，不过优雅温柔的气质让他的气场柔和了不少。那个身形小些的精灵应该是叫泽菲兰吧，不知为何，明明表面平和，而浑身充斥着忧郁的氛围，即使眼神并没什么攻击力，被他看着，若是女性，或许怜爱之情已经能可视化了。  
至于埃斯蒂尼安，他那热情撩人又危险的眼神和他那张俊美的脸搭配在一起，肯定是很多男人想要征服的对象，而他本人似乎毫无自觉，完全不收敛诱惑的气息。  
光很快得出了他们都不是坏人的结论，即使不知道判断依据。于是他坦诚的说出了自己的真心。  
“奥尔什方是很优秀的人。一定要说，他是我的梦中情人。当然，如果能成为男友我求之不得。”  
光没意识到自己说这话的时候，眼神是如何坚定，嘴角还带着一抹浅笑。  
他的表现实在是直接的出人意料，以至于三个精灵，都无法做出回应。暨得的事实是，确实是人如其名，像光一样耀眼。而且是一见钟情两情相悦。  
当然，此时的他们还不知道，将来这对笨蛋情侣会放多少刺眼的闪光弹。  
四个人之间诡异的气氛被尖叫和玻璃破碎的声音打破。  
遭遇过太多类似情节的光条件反射似的站起，从埃斯蒂尼安腿上越过跑了过去，连好斗分子的埃斯蒂尼安都没跟上他的动作。  
“他究竟是什么来头？”  
喧闹的原因很简单。喝醉了酒的大叔想要骚扰JK，却被奥尔什方制止，一怒之下，他用酒瓶砸了过去。奥尔什方原本是可以躲过的，但在他身后还有几个吓懵的高中生。他只能用胳膊挡下了酒瓶，无奈葡萄酒泼洒了他一身。  
光大约三秒以后就跑了过来，把握了情况之后，一个过肩摔制服了醉汉，解下领带绑住他的手，然后联系桑克瑞德让他来收拾残局。  
行云流水的一串如表演般有力又华丽的动作让在场的人都瞠目结舌，全场再次陷入沉默。  
“……啊。”意识到自己刚才条件反射下的行为或许有些显眼，光试图走回人群。  
当然他没有得逞。  
“挚友！你真是太棒了！”两人之间的隔着约十米的距离，奥尔什方几步就跨过了，不由自主的，他想要去拥抱光，又想起了自己身上还有未干的酒渍，于是胳膊在空中夸张的划出一个大圆，然后堪堪将手搭在了光的肩膀上。  
“多么优美的动作！不难想象你拥有怎样健美的肉体！”奥尔什方难以抑制的兴奋，从他漂亮的眼睛中迸发出的光芒蕴含着说不出的深情。  
“那个肉体白痴。”埃斯蒂尼安随后赶到，目睹了这一幕英雄救美和大型犬扑向主人般的场景，不知为何觉得烦躁，情绪也随着咬牙切齿的音调泄露了出来。“牛郎的职业素质呢……啧，至于搂搂抱抱吗。”  
艾默里克在后方自然是听到了这一番话，他眼神一暗，将正愤懑的精灵带到身后，并制止他再掺活进去，“如果你不想再穿一次兔女郎，就老实呆在这里。”眼神一直放在埃斯蒂尼安身上的艾默里克自然不会放过他微小的情绪变动，比如看到光制服醉汉时他闪亮的眼神和奥尔什方扑上去后突然下降的情绪。  
泽菲兰跟在最后，他一边安抚着受惊的贵妇们，一边在意着那边的动静，啊，好浓的醋意。  
今晚因为闹剧提前打烊了。光本打算和桑德瑞克一起押着醉汉离开，却被艾默里克留下了，优雅的精灵得体的表达了谢意，又婉转的挽留他。桑德瑞克吹了一声口哨，“难怪没人能抵抗伊修加德的精灵，我学到了。”说着他就离开了。  
“奥尔什方正在更衣，如果不介意，可以在我们的休息室等他。”  
光跟着艾默里克，他也不知道怎么就答应了，可能是因为，他还想再见奥尔什方一面。明明只是第二次见面，就不是很想分开了，光被自己少女一般的心思搞得有些尴尬。  
艾默里克推开了走廊尽头的门。其他工作人员似乎都已经走了，白炽灯照的亮堂的屋里，也就埃斯蒂尼安还坐着，他看上去有些焦躁，将手中的书颠来倒去翻弄着。  
“泽菲兰都走了，你怎么还留在这里。”  
光注意到艾默里克对埃斯蒂尼安说话的语气要随意的多，但又有一种保护者的感觉。或是什么更深层的——他停止了想象，因为奥尔什方也来了。  
脱下了西装衬衫，换上了宽松休闲的私服……光看到这样的奥尔什方，觉得心跳都漏跳了一拍。他再次小小鄙视了下自己的少女心。  
顺其自然的，他接受了奥尔什方发出的邀请，也牵住了他伸出的手，十指相扣。精灵的手比他大上一圈，还带着潮意，有些不自然的僵硬。一切却都让他觉得安心。他紧紧握住，觉得这感觉似曾相识，但无迹可寻。  
时钟敲过十点，今晚的伊修加德，有些不同寻常。


End file.
